Yo quiero un heroe
by Tsukita-amuto-sc
Summary: Una mentira puede destruir una ilusion pero tarde o temprano la verdad saldra a la luz e Ikuto demostrara que puede ser el heroe que Amu necesita... bueno es un intento de summary pero pasen y lean que les gustara :)


Primera historia hehehe bueno primero... Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a Peach-Pit y sino al menos Ikuto hubiera besado a Amu desde el primer capitulo... okno pero si despuesito xD

Ok ya no los entretengo aqui mi fic...

Ikuto atravesó los tejados de todas las casas con toda la velocidad que le daba el chara nari pero simplemente podría llegar tarde, tarde para detenerla, tarde para acabar con aquella farsa.

-Ikuto, nya. Estamos cerca –murmuro Yoru desde su interior

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Si tan solo…

-No pienses en eso, Nya.

-No puedo evitarlo Yoru, fue mi culpa

-Él nos engañó –un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta del peli azul al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras, pero también era su culpa…

_*Flashback*_

-¿Qué quieres Tadase?

El rubio lo miro burlón y seguro de sí mismo, como si no fuera él y la verdad es que aquella mirada no le aseguraba nada bueno.

-Solo decirte Tsukiyomi que esta batalla ya la tienes perdida

La confusión llego a la mente de Ikuto pero lo escondió muy bien de su mirada y pregunto fingidamente aburrido

-¿Ahora de que hablas?

-Amu-chan me ama a mí

Un dolor, casi imperceptible se anido en su pecho al escuchar las palabras del rubio pero aun así de nuevo fingió el desinterés

-Eso lo sabíamos desde un principio – susurro

Pero, creyó que todo había cambiado con los años, ahora él tenía 24 y Amu junto con sus amigos 19 excepto por Yaya y Kairi quienes apenas tenían 18. Aun así, Amu seguía siendo demasiado inocente y se sonrojaba con facilidad estando cerca de Ikuto quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de avergonzarla con sus comentarios.

-Nos casaremos

El dolor se hizo más agudo y casi no aguanto el mantenerse en pie pero finalmente lo consiguió y convirtiéndose con Yoru dejo atrás a Tadase que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Casi sin ver, casi sin oír ni sentir se dirigió a la casa de su amada pelirrosa. Cayó grácilmente y sin hacer ruido en su balcón y antes de poder entrar oyó la voz de Amu que hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-Claro que si Rima, estoy muy segura –se sonrojo por un momento, para delicia del peli azul pero sacudió su cabeza en un intento por concentrarse en la plática –Lo amo y nos casaremos en una semana ¿sí?

Ya no pudo más, su corazón no soportaba el dolor y las lágrimas, que nunca habían salido desde hacía varios años, se agolparon en sus ojos.

¿Qué significaron aquellas noches que pasaron juntos entonces? ¿Nada?

Yoru seguía hablando pero el simplemente no lo escuchaba, solo salto y se alejó de aquel lugar sin embargo, dejando en esa casa, su corazón.

***Una semana después***

-Ikuto, nya- Yoru estaba preocupado por su dueño, a pesar de comer y tocar el violín como a diario ya no sonreía, no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos y sobre todo no dejaba de mirar la luna todas las noches hasta que esta desaparecía al amanecer.

Utau se comunicó varias veces pero no contestaba y no respondía a sus mensajes, Ikuto estaba apartado del mundo, de todo lo que le recordara a su pelirrosa Amu.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Abre esta puerta enseguida! –Nada.

La rubia estaba enojada y sobre todo preocupada al descubrir la verdad de todo aquel teatro.

-Ikuto, si no abres en 5 segundos te juro que tirare la puerta y ¡te aplastare con ella!

La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a un Ikuto descuidado y triste, con las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos y estos últimos decaídos le hacían ver lo demacrado que se sentía.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto fríamente

-Que salves a Amu

-Si está en problemas ahí tiene a su prometido para que la rescate –respondió aunque por dentro quisiera ir corriendo a socorrerla en cualquier cosa que necesitara pero no, ya había tenido suficiente

-Es el de quien debemos rescatarla

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los chicos y yo descubrimos que Tadase consiguió de no sé dónde una pócima, la cual le dio a Amu y que la hace que creer que él es tu

-No entiendo

-¡Amu cree que se está casando con Ikuto pero en realidad es Tadase y cuando se besen quedara enamorada siempre de el!

Ikuto miro a su hermana con duda y toco su frente esperando encontrar una fiebre pero no había nada, entonces miro por todos lados

-Ya descubriste que no tengo fiebre pero ¿Qué haces ahora?

-Busco la cámara escondida que me diga que soy un idiota por creerte

-Ya eres un idiota –grito enojada pegándole en el pecho –baka, baka, baka –Ikuto la detuvo y ella lo miro desesperada –Si es que amas a Amu tienes que detenerla, no la has perdido ¿Quieres que su separación sea definitiva?

No. No quería y sin embargo…

-Aun si fuera cierto no tendría que hacerlo porque ella ama a Tadase y yo… la olvidare

Utau volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la cabeza y luego mando un mensaje desde su celular

-¡ELLA NO AMA A TADASE, ENTIENDE TONTO!

Minutos después aparecieron los amigos de Amu y se acercaron peligrosamente a el

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Los llame y te llevaran a la fuerza a esa boda para que la detengas

-Yoru –murmuro esperando a su chara pero este solo lo miro con pena

-Lo siento Ikuto, nya. Pero es verdad y si no me crees aquí está la prueba

Yoru se hizo a un lado y por la ventana aparecieron Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia, las charas de Amu pero solo hablo Dia.

-Ikuto-kun sé que esto parece imposible pero ahora Amu te necesita más que nunca, Tadase la está engañando con esa pócima haciéndola creer que lo ama pero en realidad su corazón late por otra persona y esa eres tu… ¿Eres el héroe que ella espera?

Ikuto los miro a todos por unos instantes y luego sonrió

-No lo soy –todos estaban decepcionados –Solo soy un gato callejero pero bueno… no es como si Amu quisiera uno, Yoru vamos –El minino miro a su dueño con duda –Tenemos que arruinar una boda real

Yoru sonrió a su dueño e inmediatamente se transformaron dejando ver a black lynx en su lugar; salto por la ventana y se perdió entre las casas

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Kukai a su novia mientras posaba un brazo en su cintura

-Sin duda pero… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a ayudarlo –Todos corrieron a la salida y fueron al auto de Sanjo-san quien ya los esperaba

_*Fin del flashback*_

-Ikuto, ya estamos llegando –miro de nuevo al frente y una mirada de determinación se cruzó en su rostro.

-Te salvare… Amu

La música comenzó a sonar con lentitud, Tadase sonreía con superioridad al no ver rastro de aquel gato negro y de los que antes eran sus amigos… nada podría arruinar lo que había creado. Kiseki sin embargo, miraba nervioso a su dueño, la pócima consistía en dos, la primera para confundir y la segunda botella para el amor verdadero y era el encargo de Kiseki hacer que Amu lo bebiera. Pero… ¿Qué había hecho?

Amu cruzaba el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa aunque algo confundida, el Ikuto que estaba ahí había cambiado y no era el mismo de siempre pero al recordar sus sentimientos olvidaba lo demás y solo pensaba en el futuro que tendría con Ikuto, ese gato hentai que hacía que su corazón saltaba, no importaba que sus amigos no lo aceptaran, lo harían con el tiempo, por ahora solo aceptaría casarse con Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Estamos aquí…-

Las palabras del cura avanzaron con lentitud hasta que llegaron a la más determinante de todas…

-Ahora puede besar a la novia

Tadase se acercó a los labios de Amu, sabiendo que al tocarlo tendría que dejar de fingir que era Ikuto y ella lo amaría a él, solo a Tadase; un estruendo lo detuvo de su objetivo, los presentes dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y terror al encontrarse claramente con Ikuto.

-Me opongo a esto… Tadase ¡Aléjate de ella!

-¿Ikuto?- Amu lucia confundida

-¿No pudiste irte y dejar que Amu amara a la persona correcta, a la que puede ofrecerle todo?

-Lo haría Tadase, en un momento pensé hacerlo pero no con esas condiciones… no dejare que engañes a Amu.

-Se acabó… ¡Kiseki!

Su chara lo miro con tristeza pero no avanzo, sabía que solo enloquecería más a su dueño –Kiseki, bueno, no me importan, solo necesito esto

Nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera Amu pero Tadase aprisiono sus labios sabiendo que así completaría el hechizo

-¡NO! –Ikuto se dejó caer de rodillas totalmente derrotado, ahora perdería a Amu para siempre. Segundos después Tadase por fin se separó de Amu quien con una sonrisa acaricio su mejilla mientras le dedicaba sus ojos de enamorada, sin embargo, estos últimos cambiaron a maldad y con una rodilla lo golpeo en la entrepierna dejándolo completamente adolorido en el suelo

-Amu –murmuro Ikuto

-Ikuto –corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza –lo lamento, creí que él era tu pero… - él le tapo los labios con su mano

-De verdad que por un momento me asustaste Amu –murmuro contra su pelo –Pero ¿Por qué no hizo efecto?

-Esa es mi culpa, el me hizo ese favor –Kiseki sonrió cuando Dia apareció volando y le sonrió, enseguida de ellas sus hermanas, los charas y sus respectivos dueños

-Vaya nos perdimos toda la diversión –murmuro sin emoción Rima

-Fue culpa de Yaya que insistió en ir por un helado –contesto Utau

-Pero tú también Utau-chi, te entretuviste viendo un bolso- replico Yaya

-Pero era divino y espero que Kukai me lo compre para mi cumpleaños

-Suerte –mencionaron Ikuto, Kairi y Nagihiko con una sonrisa

-Que malos –todos rieron ante esas palabras pero a Ikuto lo distrajo algo o mejor dicho alguien

-Nee, Ikuto

-¿Si?

-Yo quiero un héroe

-Pues que suerte porque siempre seré tuyo –Sin más beso sus labios, aquellos labios que siempre deseo en la vida

-Qué bonita historia tía Utau- comento una niña de escasos 4 años que estaba sentada en las piernas de su papa.

-Lo se Yukari –la peli azul rio pero luego lucio confundida

-¿Y qué paso con Tadase?

-el, bueno tu papi hablo con él a solas y luego lo mando de viaje

-¡Utau! –grito el mencionado

-¿Qué? –Se hizo la inocente –prefieres decirle que lo…

-Ya no peleen

Amu sonrió con ternura ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos pero miro con amor al hombre que ahora era su esposo, el único y verdadero pero cuando el noto que lo miraba y le dio una de esas sonrisas que la vuelven loca se sonrojo ferozmente.

-Te amo Tsukiyomi Amu

-También te amo Tsukiyomi Ikuto –menciono antes de ser besada por el

-Iugh –gritaron Yukari y Utau para salir corriendo pero la pareja siguió en lo suyo sabiendo que esa felicidad estaba en su vida.

bueno este es mi primer fic, sean lindos conmigo por favor :)

no es mucho pero espero les guste

den reviews por favor no cuesta mucho y asi me impulsaran a seguir escribiendo :)

nos vemos luego para otras historias


End file.
